From America, With Love
by bambam24
Summary: Sev falls in love with the new transfer from America. Sex scenes and R rated stuff. This is mushy romantic and Sev only stays in character for one chapter so...yeah. this is my first fic so review but be gentle
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: The only thing thats mine is our American sweetheart, her parents, and the plot.  
**

Chapter 1 "The New Girl"

It was a rainy day. One of those days that makes you want to stay in bed the entire day. Even though, I found the weather tolerable. What I didn't find tolerable was my fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor class that came trudging into my classroom like a parade of zombies.

"Get a move on and take your seats." I hissed.

As I watched the crowd move faster, one of the students caught my eye. It was a dark haired, dark eyed girl who was the newest member of the Potter fan club. I remember her being discussed in the staff room, our first transfer from the United States. Of course as she quietly made her way into the classroom Granger jumped at the chance to introduce her to me, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over.

"Good morning Professor, I would like to have the honor of introducing you to our new student from the United States.", Granger said.

The new girl extended her hand towards me.

"Nice to meet you, Professor. My name is Meghan Jenkins.", she said politely.

As if some strange force overtook me, I returned the gesture almost warmly. As we parted, I looked out towards my class and noticed them staring at me with puzzled looks written all over their faces.

I cleared my throat. "All right, get to your seats, you two." I said almost bitterly as if to compensate for my moment of kindness. "Open your books to chapter 7 and begin reading. I expect an essay 12 inches long with specific details cited from the text."

A few groans rang through the room as I proceeded to my desk.

I began to grade papers from a first year class, in a slightly worse mood than I was before. The papers were dismal, as usual. About 25 minutes later I looked up to see the Jenkins girl standing at my desk. She handed me her essay. I looked it over. Clearly she wasn't aware of how essays are written in this school.

"Miss Jenkins…I will go easy on you this time, but this is not acceptable writing in my class. Perhaps you could come back after dinner so we can fix this little…problem?"

She blushed. "Yes, sir. I will. Thank you." She said quietly.

A few students snickered.

"That's enough." I said, raising my voice. She looked at me, smiled, and mouthed thank you. She then took her seat and began to work again.

I felt a warmth come over me. I wondered if I was getting sick.

**Sorry if this is short. It's my first fic ever so, I need some practice. Review please!**


	2. He Doesn't Seem That Bad

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K Rowling's, but Meggie, her parents and the plot are, again, all my own.**

Chapter 2 "He Doesn't Seem _That_ Bad"

Meghan POV

As I headed back to my seat I couldn't think of anything but Professor Snape's piercing black eyes…and how he had told those students to stop snickering at me. And how I made a bad first impression. And how I just should have waited and asked for Hermione's help this evening. I sighed heavily and tried to concentrate on taking notes from the chapter so I could write my essay, but I just couldn't get Professor Snape's eyes out of my head…

Finally, class was over, and I could finally wipe the embarrassed look off my face. As we made our way outside the classroom into the dimly lit hallway leading to the dungeons, Ron came up to me and with a look of surprise said,

"Bloody hell, I can't believe you finished your paper so fast!"

"Yeah, well, apparently Professor Snape wasn't too fond of what I had written." I replied quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said, "Snape's a greasy git anyway."

I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him as we made our way to the Great Hall for dinner. As we entered the Great Hall, I looked up at the staff table and saw Professor Snape there in a seemingly deep conversation with Professor Dumbledore. As my eyes swept over his torso and face, I couldn't help but think he was, well, _handsome._ I didn't dare tell Harry, Ron, or Hermione…they seemed to hate him as much as it was already.

With my new thoughts and curiosity about the potions Professor, I decided to ask my new friends about him at dinner. Apparently he wasn't well liked among my group of friends. I was still in the middle of my conversation with Harry when the Headmaster rose and clapped his hands for silence. Of course, to my _extreme excitement,_ he asked me to come up to the head table, in front of the entire school, to be introduced because I was their first transfer from America. On my way up, I caught Professor Snape's eyes and gave him a little half-smile. His responded by sitting up straighter and giving me a scowl.

"Well, two can play at that game." I thought to myself.

I raised my eyebrows and turned away from him. After I was introduced and took my seat back at the Gryffindor table, I inquired more about the teacher I had become so interested in. Ron finally said something I had dreaded that one of them say.

"Why are you asking all these questions about Snape, don't fancy him, do ya?" he asked.

"No." I blurted out. I could feel myself blushing. I was just curious, that's all. "And you seem to absolutely loathe him, but so far, I haven't seen him do anything that would cause so much hatred."

"You just don't know him well enough. Wait and see. I bet it will take you a week tops to start to hate him the way we do." Harry said.

"Yeah!" Ron added

"And we've had five years to develop our hate into what it is now. That's how bad he is. Give it a week."

"Maybe…" I said doubtfully.

**Please review. Purdy please. I have a sneaky feeling that I am in dire need of some constructive critism.**


End file.
